Jessie's Girl
by TeamSerenate
Summary: Evie Centered-She always thought she could handle anyone-and then he happened. Will he tame her wild heart or is she too far damaged to be saved? Better than it sounds, please r&r. Rated m to be safe
1. Affair of the Heart

While it will pale in comparison to the movie, I'll stay as true to the characters as well as I can while making it my own.

1: Affair of the Heart

The door opened hard, slamming into the wall, flying back nearly closing, a hand catching it, throwing it back, not bothering to see if it shut or not. Lips pressed down on lips, hurriedly; sneakers slipped and slid on wood as two people flew in the bedroom, frenzied now. Quickly as the kisses had started, they stopped, hands ripped and tore at clothes, fabric fell in shards.

This was unlike anything she had ever experienced.

More thrilling than the first time she'd had sex, ten times higher than the feeling she had the first time she got high, she was feeling life in a way she had never experienced before: for once, instead of living in a surreal, uncoordinated world, everything was sharp, new, bright, pulsing with life.

Real.

And it scared her.

Their lips met again, again, again. This was the first time she'd ever felt someone's lips on hers. This was the first time she was in someone's arms, nearly naked and exposed. This was the true loss of her virginity, the first of all firsts.

Magically, her bra and underwear were off in seconds, she was on her back, naked and at his mercy, breathless. He straddled her, looking down at her. Unlike others who she found ugly, sometimes even repulsive when nude, he was beautiful. His body was like a map of the world-every cut, scar, bruise told of another story, another heartbreak never healed. He defied every logic of science, for all intents and purposes he should have been in the back of a crackhouse getting high or picking up prostitutes, at best. At worst, he should have been dead.

Depending on one's impression, the latter may have been better.

And yet he was none of that.

He was too strong to give in.

And yet his strength was not strong enough to stay away from her. That was evident in this intimate moment, where these two street-wise survivors were ready to experience something new for the first time.

The silver of the wrapper glinted off her gold hoop earring in the late afternoon sunlight. She didn't watch his hands as they quickly but carefully opened the package, nor did they follow the movements as he lifted himself off her and rolled it on, then nestled his body perfectly between hers. She watched his eyes, blue, at times lifeless and cruel. Now, they were concerned, for what or who was unknown.

More likely than not though it was the uncharted territories they were about to enter together-and would they make it to the other side?


	2. Celebrate Youth

And now-just like in thirteen-we back it up about five, six months before the events in the first chapter and work up to it. Again, I know it will suck in comparison to the movie but I'm doing my best.

2: Celebrate Youth

She would have given up school a long time ago but aside from giving her something to pass the day away, it was a great way to find new guys. Guys to screw, get drugs from, both if she was lucky. In the realm of home, there wasn't much she could brag about-sure Brooke wasn't home more often than not, the fridge was stocked with beer, her bedroom had easy access to let guys in and out of her room, but it didn't feel like a home and even if she didn't want to admit it, a home was what she craved above all else in life.

Size, location, price, none of that mattered. What did was the overall purpose of a home altogether: a home was a place to keep you grounded, to keep you safe, warm, protected. Evie hadn't felt that in a long time, if ever.

It was another thrilling day in Mr. Marks English class, trying to decipher the words of Shakespeare's Julius Creaser was always a challenge before noon. Evie was drawing on the outside of her notebook, random designs, when the door opened, interrupting Mr. Marks' notes on symbolism in Shakespeare's writings. He turned, clearly annoyed by who he saw, and said "well, Mr. DeLuca, how kind of you to join us." Several people snickered; the boy said nothing, just walked to the back and sat in the desk to the left of Evie.

She spared him a look: he was roughly six feet, dark brown hair, tanned skin, natural, dark blue jeans that unlike most guys she knew were pulled all the way up, a leather belt with a thick silver buckle, a simple black t-shirt that hugged his torso tightly. He carried a plain black backpack that seemed nearly empty. Evie knew she had seen him before-they had more classes together. So why was it right then he had caught her attention?

He sat perfectly straight, his head erect and facing forward. There was no emotion in his face; it was like he was detached from the world. Evie gave him one more good long stare before she went back to drawing.

Morning faded and eventually it was the last class of the day-biology, which under normal circumstances would have been boring. But there was nothing normal about that day. No sooner had the bell rang signaling the start did Mr. Bradley stand up with a sheet of paper in his hands. "Ok. In honor of last year's incident, the board has decided that the teachers must make up the lab partners." Groans filled the room. "That's enough. I was as generous as I could be." Several people muttered, someone snorted.

He began reading off names, ignoring it all. "Sue Adams and Jenny Wright, Ben King and Katie Long, Matt Creed and Steve Phillips, Julie Hall and Stephanie Jennings, Mike Owens and Sara Rawlings, Mitch Riggs and Liz Short, Anna Bryant and David Adams, Dean Crane and Jamie McCan, Justin Payne and Max Evans, Jessica Stanley and Shawn Carter, Emily Grant and Kim Lessing, Evie Zamora and Jessie DeLuca."

Maybe Mr. Bradley didn't notice it but Evie sure did- twelve angry sets of eyes followed her as she walked to a table, none more vicious than Stephanie. She looked up and there he was again: six feet, dark brown hair, dark blue jeans, tight black t-shirt, expressionless face, Jessie DeLuca. He barley looked at her before opening a threadbare notebook, turning to an empty page.

Once Mr. Bradley assigned the students that didn't have a lab partner, he walked to the front of the room and started his lecture. "Alright. Everything that is alive today and everything that will be alive someday, all started and ended with cells. Cells are the basic structural and functional unit of all organisms." Evie was drawing again, though she looked up enough to look interested. Jessie wrote in the notebook, almost never looking up. Just before the bell rang, Mr. Bradley gave out the homework assignment. A worksheet, front and back, diagramming a cell.

Evie held back a groan, she wasn't sure where her biology book was, let alone if she even had one. She looked to her right-her partner was writing quickly, his eyes drifting from the image to his words. He flipped the page over and started the same process as before, his hands just as fast, just as sure. He stopped and placed it inside the backpack, his pen following, zipped it, slung it over his shoulder and sat patiently waiting. Right as she was getting ready to turn the charm on, the bell rang. The class emptied out and she lost him in the sea of students.

"Evie!" She turned and smiled at her new crew. In truth, they were disposable, she could easily find more girls to take their places, she'd done it before, she could do it again. They were all like her-damaged, hard, and cold. They all wore heavy make-up, dressed in barley there clothes, escaped through drugs, and did anything and everything to guys to get a fix. There were four of them-Nina, a dark-skinned girl with long, straight black hair and dark eyes, her brand of choice was Marlboros, her drink, what you got?, she preferred Latinos, Mexicans, and African-American guys over the standard All-American golden boy; next was Kelly, had she been born in a nice home, she would have been a cheerleader, homecoming queen, but fate gave her trailer-trash parents then the foster system and finally a foster home that was two degrees shy of hell, fair skinned and blonde hair, she wasn't fond of cigarettes, booze was more her thing, vodka, her weakness, her choice in guys whoever was available. Then there was Amber, her father took off before she was born, her mother a chronic drug addict that was in and out of jail, leaving her to random relatives that were not much better than her mom, sometimes worse, she smoked it all, drank it all and screwed it all, escaping each moment she could grasp. Finally there was Carmen, half-Mexican, half-Cuban, her parents were long dead, her older brother Carlos was raising her. In truth, she had it easiest, but she had been through some things that had hardened her, so she kept her long, dark brown hair straight and loose, could smoke anything, short of wine coolers, she couldn't handle too much booze, she was up for any guy, as long as he had drugs. She was Evie's right-hand man, she had befriended her the first day freshman year, and they had been inseparable since.

The four of them walked to her, she turned and walked down the hallway, flanked by Kelly and Amber on the left, Nina and Carmen to the right, she in the middle. "So, what's going on tonight?"

"Carlos has to work graveyard, thinking of asking Rafe and his gang over" Carmen said, looking at Evie.

She nodded thoughtfully. "Kelly?"

"Can't get out, damn Scott busted me Sunday, now they're keeping me locked in tighter than Fort Knox."

"Need someone to bail you out?"

"Nah, not just yet."

"Nina?"

"I'm in. What time?"

"Anytime after seven."

"I'll have to wait and see" said Amber. "I may have something going on."

"And you, Evie?" Carmen asked her. They had reached the parking lot, Evie's eyes scanning for no one in particular, but they found him anyways.

He was sitting in his car, a souped up ancient but beautiful GTO. It was off, windows up, he was looking down at his lap, focused intently on it. "What do you know about him?" she asked, nodding to the car. As if on strings, all four girls looked.

"Jessie?" said Carmen. She shrugged. "Not much, really. He's quite a mystery."

"And he's got quite a body" said Kelly. "We've had gym both last and this year together. Seeing him shirtless…" She shivered. "I've never been weak around guys, but he could make me do anything."

Evie looked from her to him, he had climbed out and was walking back to the school. In seconds he had breezed right past them. "Evie? Are you interested in him or something? Cuse, if you are, I can nip it in the bud now."

She cocked an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. He doesn't smoke, he doesn't do drugs, and he doesn't drink. Seems like all he's into is school and sports." Carmen shrugged. "Sorry chica."

"Actually, he's quite fond of sex. At least, from the girls he's been with."

Evie turned to Amber, the speaker. "Do tell."

"Well, there's Judith Mayer, Karen Stephens, Brittany Daniels, bunch more. He dates them briefly, maybe half a quarter at most, if that."

She remembered earlier and said "what about Stephanie Jennings?"

"They've been on and off since sixth grade, I'm pretty sure they're off right now."

"She knows about his other girls?"

"Yep. I don't know if she's waiting for him or what."

Carmen shook her head and grabbed her by the forearms. "What is going on inside that head of yours? He doesn't have any of the same interests as us."

"Sex."

She sighed deeply. "One out of everything. One! Evie, you are aware that you could get any guy-there's probably lines of them waiting for you. So what is it about him?"

He walked back out, his eyes hidden behind dark sunglasses as he walked to his car, not even looking at the girls. "Hey!" He stopped and turned, a bemused expression on his face. Evie broke away from the group and walked closer to him. Hushed muttering and murmuring broke out amongst the four but Evie didn't hear. "You're quite a brain. Doing all that complicated biology work so fast."

"It's not complicated." She was taken aback by his voice, like velvet, it rolled off his tongue and out his lips which were parted in a slight smirk. She didn't like the way she felt but she didn't want to leave.

"Mind letting me in on your secret." He chuckled softly, his tongue running across his lips, which held that smirk.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Evie Zamora." He turned and opened his door, sliding inside. She looked at him and watched his car pull out and left the school. She walked back to her girls, pondering just what had happened.

"Evie! What the hell was that?! Look, I know you think you can take on the whole world but Jessie DeLuca is not someone you should be playing with."

"You said I could have any guy but you were wrong."

"What? You want Jessie?"

Smiling, she said, "maybe."

"Evie, playing with Jessie DeLuca is like playing with fire-you do it long enough, you screw up and get burned. He's…I don't know but trust me when I say he is no good."

Evie laughed. "No good? And what are we? Sweet little angels? If he's no good, maybe I'd like to try him."

Carmen was shaking her head. "This is not going to be good. Stop now. Go no further with this. You can't handle him. Trust me."

"Carmen, are you trying to keep me away from him because you want to be on that list with Judith, Brittany, and Karen?"

She took a step back and shook her head. "No. I'm trying to keep you safe."

"Well, as touched as I am, I've been taking care of myself this long. I can do it without you or anyone else."

"Fine. But when you're down I'm going to be the one who says I told you so."

Evie smiled. "We'll see. We'll see." They looked at each other once more, then Carmen shook her head once more and walked off.

From there, they all separated, Kelly following Evie since they lived a block away from each other. Just before she was to make the turn, she looked at her and said "good luck."

Evie grinned. "I know what I'm doing."

"I hope so."

The way she said it made her balk for a second, in that fleeting span of time, she considered leaving it and Jessie alone but decided to take the risk. What was the point of living if you didn't live a little?


End file.
